DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): The long-term objective of the proposed project is to develop an electronically-based (e.g., CDROM/Internet/DVD) training program that will facilitate delivery of cost-effective alcohol or drug (AOD) workplace prevention programs in ways that afford "expertise on demand." Science-based programs are available that can improve work force health and productivity, but managers are neither familiar with these programs or know how to shape them to their particular worksite. The proposed training will enable behavioral health professionals-employee assistance (EAPs), human resource, and healthcare managers-to (1) diagnose productivity and health (including substance abuse) in the organization; and (2) select and shape prevention interventions likely to reduce behavioral health problems. The CD-ROM will provide access to a range of interventions that directly or indirectly link to AOD prevention (e.g., stress management). A prototype CD-ROM program will be pilot-tested in Phase I. Human resource professionals will be interviewed, sent copies of the CD-ROM along with evaluation instruments, and will later attend focus groups designed to solicit feedback on potential usefulness of the training. Evaluation data will provide the basis for full development of an Internet-based program designed to train professionals in assessing needs, selecting interventions, and evaluating results-all related to workplace AOD prevention.